A Very Crystal Cove Christmas
by LoveablePunk
Summary: SDMI Universe- It's Christmas in Crystal Cove and Ricky is annoyed by Cassidy's parents(who don't like him), Cassidy can't get Ricky to understand the importance behind the star on top of the tree tradition, and Eric (OC) won't stop breaking things!


Hey! I have a new story for those Scooby doo Mystery Incorporated fans! It's Christmas in this story and I'm going to focus on the old mystery inc. and also Ricky and Cassidy are married with a son named Eric. The holidays are going to be spent at Cassidy's parents house because they had asked but Ricky is annoyed by her parents (who don't like him), Cassidy cannot get Ricky to understand the importance behind the star on top of the tree, and Eric won't stop breaking stuff! I own nothing except my OC's.

888888

It was three days before Christmas in Crystal Cove and everybody was either shopping for presents or traveling to relatives houses. In the Owens household it was nothing different because the bags were packed for a trip to Coolsville where Cassidy's parents resided for a few days of merriment. Ricky picked up the video camera and turned it on then turned it around so he was recording himself and Cassidy who was frantically rushing around the house behind him.

"Hi Eric, this is your dad saying it is almost Christmas and as you can probably see your mom is behind me rushing around to make sure the bags are packed so she can drag me to a home of two very annoying people who don't like me." Ricky said gesturing to Cassidy who was on the phone with her parents.

"-No I can't grandma...because we already promised mom and dad we'd visit them this year...no I am not forcing him to go he likes my parents, right Ricky?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh yeah of course I do-no I don't." Ricky said saying the last part into the camera.

Cassidy went back to talking with her parents and Ricky turned back to the camera just as little Eric came into the room.

"So as you can see Eric everything is going good. The bags are almost packed, Brad and Judy should be back soon,-" Ricky was interrupted by a loud crash and he turned the camera to reveal Eric had gotten a cookie from the cookie jar and had somehow broken it in the process.

"Oh my gosh! Eric that is the third thing you've broken just today! Grandma I gotta call you back, um Eric you get back in here! No, wait don't come back in here there are glass shards everywhere so- what do you have? Are you eating a cookie?! Eric!" Cassidy yelled then she stomped out of the room after the one year old. Ricky turned back to the camera.

"-And you're keeping mommy on her toes by breaking everything that isn't nailed to the floor. Gotta go right now." Ricky said then he closed the camera and followed Cassidy into the other room. He saw Eric had sat down at the coffee table and was coloring while Cassidy hurried around the room.

"Cassidy come on just sit down for a second, they will be here soon." Ricky said and the woman turned to face him.

"I know that I was looking for this." Cassidy said holding up a star. Ricky raised one eyebrow.

"Dare I ask why?"

"It's the star that goes on the top of the tree every year by somebody in my family. My father started a tradition of taking the youngest child and helping them put the star on top of the tree." Cassidy explained.

"...Soooooo?" Ricky said his hands adding emphasis.

" It's Eric's turn to put the star on the tree." Cassidy said.

"Cassidy that's a nice tradition and all but don't you think he's still a little too young to do that?" Ricky asked and Cassidy looked at him as if he'd just asked if spaghetti grows on trees.

"Honey it's a tradition and I want to keep it going. Besides Eric knows what a star is."

"Cassidy he's one year old and he calls Brad 'phone' and Judy 'cheese'. I hardly think his concerns go to that of what a star might be."

Cassidy rolls her eyes. "Of course he cares about the star. Besides I think that Brad and Judy set themselves up for that one." Cassidy said then she walked over to Eric. She kneeled down in front of the brunette boy who put his crayons down for a moment.

"Hi honey do you know what this is? You know what a star is don't you? Yeah it's something that importa-no no sweetie don't put that in your mouth. It's something that's important to mommy and- no Eric we do not throw the star." Cassidy said as Eric took the star then proceeded to bite it and try to throw it. She got to her feet and turned to see Ricky standing there trying no to smile.

"We are going to do the star tradition and we are also going to my parents house to do it."

"Aw Cassidy no no please don't make this like last year. You're parents hate me which means I'm going to get the same crud from them this year that I did last year. Can't we just have Christmas here at home?"

"Okay first of all my parents do not hate you I can say that much." Cassidy said and Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Second of all what do we have to look forward to if we have Christmas here besides the harsh blizzard that strikes every year and Miss. McGregor's electric santa clause that goes"ho...ho..ho" on a never-ending-tear-your-ears-off loop?" Cassidy asks then at that moment Brad opens the door and rushes in as said santa clause is heard doing exactly what Cassidy said it was doing.

"Woo! Wow is it cold out there! I think I might have seen a fire hydrant frozen!" Brad said as he put a bag he had in one hand on the couch.

"Brad will you please explain to Ricky how important the putting- of- the- star- on- top- of- the- Christmas- tree tradition is?" Cassidy said with Ricky behind her making 'no' motions with his hands.

"The putting of the what on the what?" Brad said then he wipped out what he had bought.

"Look what I bought at the store. Christmas swim trunks with colored Christmas balls on them! Man I cannot wait to reach sunny no snow Coolsville!" Brad said and Cassidy gave him a weird look.

"Don't you think these are a bit too cheery?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh of course! You are right!" Brad said then he reached back into the bag.

"That's why I got these!" Brad said as he pulled out a pair of swim trunks with little snowmen on them. Cassidy sighed and Ricky tried not to laugh.

"Well at least somebody is happy about going to my parents house in Coolsville." Cassidy said and Ricky rolled his eyes. Brad hurried up the stairs and Eric watched as he did.

"Phone go bye bye?" Eric asked and Cassidy gave an exacerbated look at Ricky who just smiled.

"Yeah buddy, phone go bye bye." Ricky said trying hard not to laugh as his son smiled and nodded.

End of chapter 1.

Please r and r! Was it funny?

-LoveablePunk


End file.
